The present invention relates to calendars and, more particularly, relates to providing self-help guidance based upon color preferences.
There is a myriad of calendars available today. These known calendars typically only provide a chronological display of dates. Some also indicate dates of historical significance and holidays. Others also provide pictures or illustrations for each month or day.
However, human behavior is cyclic and calendars can be used to illustrate how one""s human behavior changes over time. Although divination based astrology is used for predicting celestial bodies"" influence on human affairs, astronomy, which is the scientific study of positions, distribution, motion and composition of celestial bodies, may also be used to study the energy of the universe at large. Known calendars do not identify human behaviors as they are affected by the astronomical movements of the sun and moon and, therefore, can not accurately show you your course in life.
Accordingly, there is a need for an astronomy-based calendar that provides insight to understanding human behavior. The calendar must accurately measure the movements of the sun and moon to identify color energies while providing periodic messages about the world around you.
The present invention provides a calendar-based self-help system. The calendar of the present invention uses the astronomical movements of the sun and the moon to identify color energies and then identifies human behaviors based on an individual""s color preferences.
Generally described, the present invention includes a predetermined set of color representations. Each one of the color representations is associated with an interval of time such as one month. To use the calendar, the user selects their favorite and least favorite colors from the set of colors. The selected colors are compared with the color associated with the current time period which determines the content of the message provided to the user.
The foregoing broadly outlines some of the more pertinent aspects and features of the present invention. These aspects and features, however, should only be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. One can obtain other beneficial results by applying the disclosed information in a different manner or by modifying the disclosed embodiments. Accordingly, in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims, one can obtain other aspects and a more comprehensive understanding of the invention by referring to the detailed description of the exemplary embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.